warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Rising Heroes
To believe in others, you must first believe in yourself Prologue The brown tabby raced across, the plain forest turning starry. She ran, enjoying how fast she could go. There was a slight nudge from her other side and she looked over. A black and white tom grinned and she rolled her eyes while grinning back. They ran for a while, not talking, even as a ginger she-cat and a silver she-cat joined them they were silent. Finally a golden dappeled cat joined them as they hurtled through the stars. Finally they slowed. Up ahead was a tabby with a white belly and a dappeled gray cat. They were looking at something in the pool. As the others approached, the cats looked up and the brown tabby saw images of a brown tabby playing with a silver she-cat disappear. Her heart pounded in sympathy. The cats took their places by the pool and sat. No one spoke until the brown tabby stood, "We need new heroes. We are getting to old to carry on the duty any longer." the others nodded. "I will show you the heroes." the brown tabby continued. Images of cats flew in and vanished from the pool. A tortoishell kit swam in a river. A young brown cat with darker paws and a flowing tail padded into the marshes. A black she-kit leaped onto a leaf floating in the forest. And a silver gray kitten rolled out into the moor. The cats smiled. The new heroes were ready. They were young but they would grow. The gray dappeled she-cat stepped up, "But they will have to fight when they are apprintice! Younger then we ever did!" the brown tabby nodded and meowed, "But they will be blessed. Each of them will have a special power. They will live." the cats watched the young cats play. Once again, the ray dappeled she-cat stepped up, "Bramblestar, what of our kits?" Bramblestar smiled, "They will play a role as well Raincloud. The golden she-cat stepped up, "These young cats must learn to believe in themselves befores they can believe in others." The cats nodded and the Raincloud and her mate went back to their seats and the others rentered the world of the living. Chapter 1 - Wildkit I woke up feeling excited. Nothing was happening. I was still an ordinary kit in an ordinary nursery in ordinary ShadowClan in ordinary lake territories in the ordinary- well. You get the idea. But today, I was sneaking out. My mother didn't know about it and neither did Cloudkit. That's my brother. He's still sleeping. I padded quietly out, my long tail brushing against Cloudkit. My luck. He woke up, his eyes wide, "What're you-" I pounced on him and hissed, "I'm going for a walk." I could tell he would tell mom if I didn't shut him up so I said, "Wanna come?" He nodded and we bounded out of the nursery. I was so happy. Everyone thought that kits shouldn't go outside because we're to small. I think not! Well, we walked out and I was so excited. I kept bouncing around even though Cloudkit tried to 'shhh' me. I guess I should have listened to him because the next thing I knew, I had bounced right into Russetstar's den, landing on top of our leader. She leaped up, "Great Fox Dung!" then she saw me and growled, looked up at the sky as if asking StarClan something, "Why must you kittens torment me?" then she picked meand Cloudkit up, ready to return us to our mother. "Please don't!" I begged, "Dawnpelt'll kill us!" but Russetstar just kept walking and put us right in front of the nursery. Then she walked away. I felt breath on my neck and turned to stare into Dawnpelt's angry eyes. Her voice was cold, "Well?" StarClan help me. Chapter 2 - Nightkit I woke up and looked around. It was still dark out but there were faint lines or orange on the horizen, promising a sunny day. I streached my front legs and then my back. I releshed in the fact that I was getting bigger. Spottedhorse was still dosing, her dappeled flank rising up and down in sinc with her breathing. I turned and looked at my littermate. Goldenkit was twitching in her sleep, her golden pelt getting dirty. I shook her awake and she smiled at me. Together, we walked out of the nursery. I could see Bramblestar assigning patrols with warriors gathered around her. I remembered that Cinderheart was sick. "Wanna go see Jayfeather and Mapleleaf?" I asked my sister. She nodded eagerly. I really had no interest in healing, we were given claws to use, not herbs. But it would be exciting to see Cinderheart, even if she was sick. The Clan deputy was important and we probably wouldn't get to see her again til we were apprentices. Almost 3 moons from now. Goldenkit was already dashing towards the medicine den and I hurried. She was interested in talking things out and peace. I'd rather fight. I was about to run and catch up to her when I heard paws behind me. Two bodies landed on me and I fell. I looked up and saw Talonkit and Stormkit. I smiled. They were my best friends, only a moon younger then I was. Leopardheart had raised them and I had grown up with them, playing and fighting together. "We're going to the medicine den, wanna come?" I invited. The smaller kits nodded. Stormkit flashed ahead, her pretty gray pelt blurring with her dark gray spots. Her white stomach close to the ground. Talonkit stayed closer to me, his brown pelt brushing my black one. I was about to ask him something, I didn't know what, but something when Goldenkit called, "Are you coming?" Stormkit bounced up and down next to the golden kit. "I bet you can't beat me to the medicine den!" she challenged. I smiled at Talonkit and we ran at our friends. It was just another normal day in ThunderClan. Chapter 3 - Cloudykit I rose from my nest before dawn. The sun was not up although the sky was begginning to lighten. I glanced at Scarshade and my littermates quickly before I padded out of my den. Scarshade was still fast asleep, we had tired her out yesterday. Dappeledkit was curled up next to her, tortoishell fur smooth as the glassy river. My other littermate, Shingingkit was a little ways away, her fur ruffeled from the cold of the night. I smiled and crept out. The camp was silent but I knew cats would be stirring soon. I had to act fast. I ran out of camp, my soft pawsteps muffeled by the soft ground. I ran for a while until I got to the river that seperated our camp from the rest of the land we had as our territory. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and stepped into the shallows. According to the elders, this river was not as deep or as fast as the one in the Old Forest. I wanted to check. The shallow water came up to my stomach and I gasped at the chill. I took another deep breath and took another step. The current, to slow for a warrior to get swept away, but to strong for a kit, swept me off my feet. I was carried downstream. My heart pounded and I yowled. I struggeled to thrash my way to the surface but the water always seemed to close over my head just as I seemed to be ok. Please StarClan let me be ok, I'll never sneak away again! Please..please... I prayed and prayed as I was swept downstream, further and fruther away from home. Finally, I was just about to black out when I felt air rushing past me unpleasently. I groaned, my stomach was not in the mood for that. I looked out through narrowed eyes into the angry blue gaze of Mistystar. Rats. Chapter 4 - Splashkit I padded out of the nursery for the first time and the wind almost swept me off my paws. I squeaked with joy, I felt like I was flying! It almsot felt like the wind was greeting me, hugging me close. I could hear the voices of many cats. Greetings Splashkit. Welcome. I purred and looked around tothank some cat but no one was around. I tipped my head in confusion. Then movement caught my sharp eyes. I spun around and saw my mother bound out of the leaders den. She was probably talking to Heatherstar about something. I wished I could say it was my ceremony. But everyone knew that wouldn't be for another 3 moons. I sighed and bounded over to my mother. "Momma!" I purred. She laughed and curled her tail around me. It was warm and big and fluffy and and let out a yawn. She let out another purr and picked me up. "You look sleepy, let's go back to the nursery." "What?" I squirmed out of her grasp and landed on the ground, staring up at her indignently. "I just got ot here! And I wanna play!" I stomped my tiny paw and she rolled her eyes. "Fine, but as soon as you get cold come in." She dissappeared into the nursery, pausing to move aside to let Forestkit and Fallenkit bounce out. I tackled Fallenkit who squealed. "Hey, get off!" she purred, her snowy white pelt shaking as she laughed. I grinned and jumped off. Forestkit tackled me, his green eyes friendly despite his small growls. I gave a tiny battle yowl and cuffed his ears. By the time we woke up every cat in camp with our play fight and the noise, I still hadn't heard the weird noise from the invisable cats again. Chapter 5 - Wildkit After the thorough chewing out my mom gave me, I decided to stay in the nursery all day. Or rather I was forced to by my mother. Sigh. I sat close to the enterence, watching all the other kits play. Cloudkit was hanging back and kept glancing at me. He hadn't been punished at all. He looked guilty though. I thought he should be, but at the same time I wanted him to have fun. I made the 'go on' motion with my paw. He shrugged as if to say 'ok, if you say so' and hurled himself at Wetkit who was pummeling Heartkit with her hind paws. I sighed then looked at my mother. Yes! She was taking a snooze! I almost yowled with joy but I kept quiet and snuck out of the nursery. I jumped behind it and hid in the shadows. I was trying to think of what to do now when I heard rustling noises in the nursery. My ears strained as I tried to hear what was going on. "Wildk-oh no." "What?" "Wildkit is gone. Again." There was a great amount of sighing and yawning and my mother came out oif the nursery, her eyes like daggers. I did not want to be found again. I shrunk into the shadows. Itr almost felt like I had become one of them, a creature of the night. But I supposed that was how all ShadowClan cats felt. That was how we lived. My mother was still drawing closer and I willed her mentally. Go away...go back in the nursery...please...please... A puzzled look came across my mother's green eyes and she seemed confused. Then she stiffly walked back to the nursery. I purred and stepped out of the shadows, feeling real again. Then I yawned. Maybe I needed a nap. I padded back into the nursery and curled up next to my mother. Sneaking out could wait til tonight. Chapter 6 - Nightkit I bounded out of the nursery to see all the other kits had started a playfight. Withouty waking me. I huffed and ran over, throwing myself into the battle. Immediatly everyone stopped. They all stared at me with narrowed eyes. "You can't play." One of the older kits told me. His name was Pinekit I think...one of Ferncloud's new litter anyways. "Yah." said his sister who I remembered as Songkit. "Only kits who are older then 3 moons can play. You're almost 3 moons." Another kit nodded, I completely forgot who they were. He nodded to the side of the nursery where I could see Talonkit, Goldenkit, Stormkit, and another small kit I didn't recognize pouting. I threw a glare at the older kits who had already started to fight again and stalked over to the younger kits. "It's not fair!" wailed Goldenkit as I sat down. Talonkit nodded and unsheathed his tiny claws, "They're beings fox hearted!" I snorted and nodded in agreement as Goldenkit gasped. "Talonkit, that's mean! Just because they're being mean doesn't mean that-" "Yes it does!" I interupted. For once my sister always being nice and trying to see the good in people annoyed me. "They're being fox-hearted losers and they just don't want us to have any fun." Everyone looked at me. Talonkit and Stormkit's gaze was torn between disapproval and agreement. My sister was watching me angrily and the kit, who I now remembered as the orphan kit a patrol had found and Leopardheart had named Willowkit, was staring at me in fear. "WHAT???" I yowled at Willowkit and my sister. "Why're you looking at me like that?!" Willowkit whimpered in terror and Goldenkit's eyes were quickly turning terrorfied. Stormkit and Talonkit were also looking on edge. "What????!!!!!!" I yowled at them. "Jeez you guys are acting like a bunch of scared babies!" I didn't know where my anger was coming from, just that it was coming quick and fast and electrified energy was pulsing through my blood. In the sky a huge bolt of lightning appeared and a BOOM of thunder followed. The other kits all scuttled back to the nursry except for me and the three older kits. I stared up at the storm, not bothering to wonder where it had come from, so fast. I just knew that I liked it. And that I felt like I belonged out there, raging in the storm. Chapter 7 - Cloudykit After my accident, I was determined to stay as far away from the river as possible. But when you live in RiverClan you can't just stay away from the river. It gives us life, RiverClan warriors practically become apart of the water. Except for me. "Come on kittens, it's your first swimming lesson!" That's how I woke up a few sunrises after my near-drowning. Oh no. I thought. "YES!!!!!" exclaimed Dappledkit. Shiningkit didn't say anything but her eyes gleamed. My mother looked at me. "What's wrong Cloudykit?" "Um...I have a bellyache!" I improvise wildly. She gives me the look I've seen apprentices get when they reliaze their mentor is lying to them and they aren't, in faact, the best hunter in their den. "You are coming and learning how to swim. Warriors will be supervising and no one will drown! Besides, you may have had a scare but you're still alive right? So what if that happens again! You won't be dead!" That is not the most comforting thing my mother has said to me. Soon I find myself sitting on the shore of the river, watching all the other kits looking at the river with narrowed eyes as though trying to find the weak spot on an enemy. Finally, Dappledkit closed her eyes, took a deep breath and jumped in. She landed, splashing cold water onto the rest of us and burst out of the water, eyes gleaming. "This feels GREAT!" All the other kits ran intot he water, shrieking with joy and starting to figure out swimming. all but me. I stood on the shore, alone, shivering. finally, I screwed my eyes shut and willed myself to do it. I took one step. Then another. Then suddenly I was out in the river with everyone else, the water up to my belly. The water swirled around me and I gazed into it's semi-clear, mysterious blue depths. It seemed it was swirling and twirling in some kind of dance, splashing and waving and I felt as though I was apart of it somehow. I turned and looked at the other kits who were swimming around now like little fishes and something told me none of them felt this way. Waves started to crash around me, not knocking me over, not even getting me wet, which was odd. The warriors were murmering and looking to the sky where a thunderstorm had suddenly appeared, right over ThunderClan territory. They ushered all the other kits out of the water, most of the kits complaining. I was last to come out. It was strange, apart of me was staying, stay in! Stay in! But my brain was telling me to get out, remembering the drowning. My brain won out in the end and I ran out of the river, all the way home. Chapter 8 - Splashkit I flew outside as soon as my eyes opened the next morning. Fallkit and Forestkit were still fast asleep, but I wanted to play now. I tried to wake them up but they were still asleep. Sigh. Oh well. Today I had set myself a super special secret mission! I was going to find out what cat was talking to me a few days ago. Or maybe try to hear the vices again! I practically flew to the elders den. I peeked inside. Nope, all asleep. The reason I was checking to see if cats were asleep was because the voice had talked to me again today. I quickly checked every den in camp and even crawled around the top of the dip where we made our camp, but everything was still and silent. I padded back into camp and sat with a huff, many questions forming in my mind. Don't worry. said the voice, close to my ear. I spun, but no one was there. Maybe I was going crazy. I shook my head and sat back down. You won't find us. ''the voice purred. I jumped again but didn't look around. The voice kept going. ''We cannot be seen. Unless we want you to see us of course. But now you have a mission... I listened intently. Oh this sounded like so much fun! The Elementials have died out...but there are three like you...you must find the Storm-Bearer, the Shadow-Commander, and the River-Master. '' Splashkit's eyes widened then turned slightly suspicious. "Well what do that make me?" ''You, Splashkit of WindClan, are the Wind-Carrier. Splashkit tried to imagine herself with that name. Splashkit of WindClan, the Wind-Carrier. Nope, couldn't see it. She sighed. "Where can I find the...urm...other...cat...elemential....thingies?" she asked skeptically. You will find one in each Clan. You must help them find their power. You must help them. Now go, find them! The voice faded away and Splashkit sat there, her mind trying to absorb it all. She just couldn't think of it. And how would she find these other cats? It sounded hard. Too hard. Maybe she had eaten too much and this was all a dream... Go! the voice appeared again in her mind, it sounded serious but Splashkit could hear tones opf amusement in it. She smiled slightly and turned tail, sneaking out the enterence. She hoped the wind thing would help her. After all, she was supposed to control it or something. Sneaking ut of camp had been easy. Now came the hard part. She took a deep breath and trekked across the moor over to ShadowClan. Chapter 9 - Wildkit Most kits think sneaking out of your den only a few days after you did and got in trouble for it is dumb. I'm not one of those kits. So, yes, here I am, standing outside of camp. Actually I'm standing outside of camp sticking my tongue out at it in defiance. Then I turned and silently raced out to the territory. It was still dark outside and the shadows stretched long, out over the unfamiliar territory that one day I would see as my own. But now for all I knew I was in ThunderClan. I sniffed the air. Huh. Didn't smell like RiverClan. Maybe I was in ThunderClan. No....this place had too few trees. No undergrowth. WindClan. I turned to go back home, praying that I wouldn't get in trouble. when a voice growled behind me. "Intruder. Turn around. You're coming back to my camp so Heatherstar can deal with you." I slowly turned and saw...a kit. She was about the same size as me, with vivid blue eyes and silver tabby fur. Her eyes blazed with anger but there was something else in their clear depths. But I couldn't focus on that now. I had to get away. I snorted. "You won't get me to your camp! You're just a kit!" "I'm more powerful the you realize." she told me. I ran my eyes over her small body, she was built for speed rather then strength like most WindClan cats. "Uh-huh." I said. "You couldn't take me if you wanted to." something inside of me was stirring, but I wasn't sure what. She looked the same way, like something inside of her was pressing up and she was just managing to keep in control of it. Finally I sighed. She still looked hostile, I needed something to protect myself.....maybe I could do that thing where I made my mom leave when she was looking for me behind the nursery the other day... I concentrated, tihnking... Leave...leave...leave... She gasped. "What are you....what are you doing...? Wait..." her eyes widened with what I thought was horror. "You're her aren't you?" I had no clue what she was tlaking about when I noticed her eyes weren't on my. They were on her shadow. I looked there too and gasped. Her shadow was pulling at her it seemed, trying to walk back to the moor. I could see she was straining to stop it and stay where she was. I lost my concentration and the shadow stopped struggling, returning to how it should be. She looked away then at me, eyes still wide. "You're her aren't you?" "Who?" I was scared now and confused. I wanted to go home. "You're the Shadow-Controler. Aren't you?" Chapter 10 - Nightkit I was staring don at my camp. When you were inside it it looked so big. But out here I felt as though I could destroy it with a bolt of lightning. Wait..did I just say I? I sighed. Whatever. I raised my eyes up to the dark storm clouds. They were still here after a few days. Just like my mood. I didn't care. Some times I just wished I could fly into the sky and sit on one of those clouds, watching the rain and light dance in the sky forever. Which was a stupid dream, I mean all my denmates wanted to be Clan leader. I wanted to live on a cloud. A huge boom of thunder exploded and I closed my eyes happily. The storm was coming. It was done brewing and now all it wanted was to unleash it's fury on the cats playing below in the clearing full of cheer. For a moment I almost felt as though my wish had come true and I was on a cloud, But it was more like I was apart of it. Not part of the Clan. I was apart of the storm. I was the storm. The thought hit me so suddenly and quickly I jerked back a little. Then I regained my thoughts. I wasn't a storm. I was a ThunderClan kit who was about to get drenched. Then there was the hugest thunder I'd ever heard. I stared up, directly into the oncoming lightning bolt. I didn't even have time to yowl. I opened my eyes. I supposed I had screwed them shut when the bolt hit me. I looked around me, wondering what StarClan looked like. I just saw blackened ferns, small fires, and scorched dirt. Somewhere cats screamed. No...I was in the Dark Forest...wait. I looked at myself. I wasn't smoky gray or pearly white like a dead cat or a spirit. I looked the same way I always did, no scorched fur, no ghostly appearence, nothing to suggest I had just been struck by lightning. I felt oddly energized. Oh my StarCl;an...what...what happened? What was I? My eyes welled up with tears. I was some kind of freak, a monster, I had to get away. I couldn't let myself hrt my Clanmates, or let them see me like this. I ran. Chapter 11 - Cloudykit I can't believe it. I'm a RiverClan cat, son of the deputy and a hero of the forest, and I'm afraid of something as simple as water. I should love it, frolic in it like the other kits do! I sighed, staring up at the nursery ceiling. I couldn't sleep. All I could do was think about what a useless cat I was. I had to beat this fear...some how... I started to pad out of the den when visions of waves crashing and torrents of water raining down on me. I shuddered and crawled back to my nest. Stopping my fear could wait for morning. I blinked open my eyes. Where was I? I wasn't anywhere in RiverClan territory that I knew or camp or my nest in the nursery. Evreything here shimmered and sprakled, beautiful and yet...it didn't seem real. At all. I stared around in wonder when some movement caught my eye. I turned. Standing in front of me was a tom. He looked kind of like me actually...but his blue eyes glowed and swirled. I shivered. Where in StarClans name-oh. StarClan. I looked closely at the tom. He was standing in the middle of a rushing river, yet the strong current didn't tug him away like it had doen to me. The waves lapped at him and the water swirled aorund his submerged legs. He looked at me and I felt weird, like I understood him. But I didn't. At all. He gave me this look, then looked up. Then the weirdest thing happened, the jet of water shot out of the river, propeling him up. And then he was gone. My eyes flew open in the sunny nursery and I gasped. What had happened? Why did I have that dream? What did it mean? And...was...was that tom supposed to be....me?! Chapter 12 - Splashkit I stared at the kit, apprehension dawning on my face, shock on hers. She has no idea I suddenly realize. Well she should. I was warned, why not her? "What?" she squeaks. Suddenly all the confidence and fight is gone from her tone, only shock and a slight scent of fear is left, I sighed. This wasn't gonna be easy. "Um...well it's really confusing..." "Tell me!" the confidence was back, but I could still see the look in her eyes that said she was nervous. "Well, um...there's this voice that talks to me..." I tell her verything. Sometmes she looks like she thinks I'm crazy and others like she totally understands what I mean. When I'm done, she just sits there for a few seconds, absorbing it all. "I-I'm this...Shadow-Controler you're talking about?" she finally stuttered. I nodded. "Yah. I'm this 'Wind-Carrier'. we have to find the Storm-Bearer and the River-Master." She looked excited, "Can I help?! I love adventures!" I laughed and nodded. We sat still for a moment, I knew she had about a gazillion questions but she didn't want to ask now. "I could've totaly beat you in that fight. Just saying." I told her matter of factly. Her eyes glimmered with amusement and she smirked. "You wish kit." I laughed and cuffed her ear and she leaped on me. We rolled around the moor until finally I broke away. "I'd better go home. But we can meet up in two days time here at moon high, ok? You try to find this River-Master and I'll track down our Storm-Bearer." She nodded, eyes suddenly serious. I felt a pang of admiration. She was so brave. I was freaking out when I first learned what I was. She bounded away back to the pine forests of ShadowClan and I bounced over the moor. I had found one of the cats! In less then a day! Chapter 13 - Cloudykit I played and ate the next day as though in a trance. Even though my sisters begged me to play fight with them, I told them no, I needed to think about something. Then I watched them, zoning out and thinking aobut my weird dream. I couldn't come up with answers for any of the questions I had but I had come up with some cats who might have the answers to them. And one of them was dead. "Alright kits, time for bed!" my mother told us. Unlike usually, I raced into my nest and curled up, trying to ignore Shiningkit and Dappledkit's complaints. Within moments I was asleep. "I thought you'd come." that was what the dappled gray she-cat had told me. I nodded. "I had this-" "Weird dream?" she asked me, "I know, I sent it." "Why?" I asked Raincloud. My mother's old friend sighed, "The forest needs cats to protect it Cloudykit. Your mother was among the last group that helped save it. From me ironically. And some other things." "But...what does that have to do with me?" "I think you know the answer to that Cloudykit." she said, giving me a look. Then she began to fade, her voice echoing in ,y thoughts. You are the river Cloudykit. I didn't have time to wonder what that meant, the next thing I knew I was in one of my frequent nightmares. I was standing in a deserted canyon, hunting when I heard a roar. I turned and yowled in shock. a wall of rushing water was racing towards me. I couldn't run, but I tried. Usually I felt the sensations of drowning next but this time it was different. I dissappeared under the waves and then I was looking at the scene from on a branch as though I was a bird. I watched myself burst to the top of the water, the waves pusing me up. The river swirled around me and with a flick of my tail, it spiraled above me and over me, then landing back on the dusty ground. I looked at the bird-me from under the wave of water I had created. You are the river. Chapter 14 - Nightkit I ran and ran and ran and ran. I had never run this fast and the horrifying thing was this wasn't a game, this wasn't my mom trying to catch me and put me in my nest for bed. This was real. I was terrified. I was a freak. why else would I have survived that lightning? Exactly. I had to run away...so far that no one would ever find me. I ran some more then stopped, out of breath. I turned to see how far I had come. I could still see the ravine. Mouse-dung. I ran faster, finally arriving at the lake. Where did I go now? I sniffed around and found a musky old scent, like dirt. I folowed it and found what looked like a fox. I knew you should never g into caves before a warrior or if you don't know what lives in it, but it would probably better if a fox got me. "I'm sorry." I whispered, wishing someone could hear it. I padded into the cave. No fox. I was releaved, I really didn't want to die. The cave went back, very far. I had to run, and finally I burst into a huge cavern. I looked around. Stones poked out of the wall and rubble covered the floor. And...was that a river???'' Underground??''' I looked around. It was clear no one had been here in a while, maybe even never! I looked up and saw a dirt covered ceiling. I would miss the sky but this was a good place to stay. No one woulld get hurt here by me. I sighed and settled down. Chapter 15 - Splashkit As I bounded home, I just realized something for the first time. The shock of it maed me trip and fall onto the ground. ''I have powers. I wondered what I could do with them...copuld I just listen and speak to the wind? Or could I control it. A huge urge of curiousity swept over me and I had to try something. I concentrated hard, urging the wind to blow harder and harder. I opened my eyes and gasped. The few trees on the moor were blowing in what felt like a full bown storm. I sank my claws into the gorund to hold on. A shadow fell over me and I looked up and screamed, racing away. BOOM! A tree fell right where I had been standing. I gasped, loosing my concentration and the wind settled down. I gasped. I am NEVER doing that again. I scuttled back home, careful not to even notice the slight breeze. Epilogue "Are we ready?!" yowled a fiery she-cat, her amber eyes blazing. The huge group of cats she was talking to yowled in agreement. She smiled, but it wasn't like a smile should be. "Then I present...our leader!" she howled, a smoky gray tom entering from behind her in the smoke of the Twoleg Place alley. His pupiless black eyes gleamed in triumph. "My friends!" he yowled. The cats howled and bounced, all faces in complete joy and admiration. The tom smiled unpleasently. "Welcome." the cheering eventually died down and he continued. "We attack the Clans soon." some cheers followed. "You have all trained well and we are ready. We shall be avenged!" he howled the last word and the cats erupted into a yowling, growling, cheering, growling mess. The black tom dissappeared and the ginger she-cat came back, giving orders and instructions and going back over fighting moves quickly and efficiantly. The black tom stopped at a small mound. It was in one of te only grassy areas in Twoleg Place that wasn't Twoleg or kittypet territory. The mound was unmarked, nothing gave away that under it lay a small black cat with a collar studded with bones. No one knew that his icy, glassy blue eyes stared forever at the ceiling of his grave, his face controted endlessly in a hating snarl. "You shall be avenged Scourge." the black tom said before melting away into the shadows. OMS!!!! BloodClan is back! You must. Read. More! Evil is Coming! Read it! Category:Artimas Hunter's Fanfics